


paint me in trust, i'll be your best friend

by JkWriter



Series: Unrelated Spider-Man One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Karen and Peter are best friends, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Doubt, Soft Peter Parker, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: peter's a total disaster but he has karen looking out for him





	paint me in trust, i'll be your best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilala2tail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/gifts).



Peter liked slow days. Well, actually he liked all days from being an on-call Avenger to walking old ladies across the street, he just happened to enjoy slow days more. Slow days were the ones he could take his time swinging from building to building and take in the city he loves so much. He could talk to Karen about his history homework and work on his English outline while staring off into the sky from the tallest building he was legally allowed to scale (the Empire State Building incident was a mistake and he was still waiting for Mr. Stark to forgive him) all while enjoying churros that were gifted to him ever since the churro lady story made it onto the internet. Peter wondered if the Avengers ever gave themselves these easy days or if they were all fight and no self-enjoyment. 

“Hey, Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?” The A.I. asked. Peter liked having Karen there. She was always ready to answer his questions from the founding fathers to superhero self-care.

“Do you think the Avengers ever take spa days? Like, that’d be weird, right? Oh god, I’m imagining Captain America and the Hulk walking into a spa. I think Dr. Banner would like it. Quiet environments and all. Maybe he secretly goes to the spa on the weekends? He’s never at the compound.” 

“Dr. Banner does not go to the spa on the weekends however Ms. Romanoff and Thor have gone to Massage Envy together three times in the last six months.” 

“Good for them,” Peter nodded to himself. “They deserve a break after everything. Did you see Thor in France last week? Mr. Stark won’t tell me what he was doing but I bet it was something cool.” Peter imagined Thor was being a super secret agent kind of like those underground SHIELD guys who sometimes poked around New York. 

“Perhaps you should join them for their next appointment? Your stress levels have been high on account of the approaching exam session. A spa session might help you relax and reset yourself.” 

Peter choked on his churro. “Oh,” he said between coughs. “I doubt they’d want me there. They’re both like, super professional Avengers and I’m me, ya know?” 

“Are you not an Avenger?” 

“Well like,” Peter didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t an Avenger, and Karen knew that. She was connected to Friday and Friday had a well-documented list of all the Avengers. It wasn’t like Peter had meant to find their files he was just left alone for an hour and got bored. Really it was Mr. Stark’s fault for thinking Peter would go through his private server. “I’m mean, not officially. Like, I helped out with the Thanos thing but I’m pretty sure that was a one time deal. Mr. Stark hasn’t mentioned it since we got back from space and I don’t really wanna push it. ‘Sides, I like staying close to the ground. I can watch out for the little guy this way.” 

“Of course, Peter. You are very kind. Mr. Stark is proud of what you’ve accomplished.” 

“Awe, Karen, you’re flattering me. Please, keep talking. Actually, maybe don’t do that. Are you programmed to say nice things? Is all of this a lie? I don’t care if it is, I still like you. You’re better than the churros.” 

“I am not programmed to say nice things to you. Encouragement helps stimulate good choices and I only want the best for you.” 

“Oh, oh that’s a relief. I would have liked you anyway but it’s nice knowing you also like me. Everything’s less awkward.” 

“Peter, your stress levels have risen again. Should I notify Mr. Stark?” 

“What? No no no. I’m fine. Mr. Stark has enough going on right now without adding me into the mix.” 

“Mr. Stark has programmed me to notify him when your stress levels reach a certain level. You are getting dangerously close to that level.” 

“Talking about my stress levels isn’t exactly helping them. Maybe we could talk about something else? How’s the city looking?” 

“Good. There’s a disturbance in Hell’s Kitchen but Mr. Murdock is already on his way. Ms. Bishop is currently stopping a robbery on Broadway and Mr. Stark is having dinner with Mrs. Potts at the Angus Barn on Sixteenth Street.” 

“Matt or Kate need any help?” 

“Ms. Bishop seems to be in over her head. Should I set course for the Music Box?” 

Peter was already pulling the mask back over his head. “Yes, please. Fastest route if you can.” 

“Notifying Ms. Bishop of your upcoming arrival.” 

“Thanks, Karen! You’re the best. Have I said that yet? If not, I need to start saying it more. Because you’re the best. Better than Friday, but don’t tell her I said that she scares me.” 

Peter leaped from the building and for a moment he could forget he wasn’t an Avenger. When he was helping Kate he didn’t have to think about how Mr. Stark didn’t believe Peter could handle the big guys. He didn’t have to think about how this was where he was always going to be. 

Karen doesn’t bring it up again until hours after Peter’s finally gone home for the night. “Peter, you haven’t been valuing yourself as a member of the Avengers. Is this something I should notify Mr. Stark about?” 

It takes Peter a minute to remember Mr. Stark helped him install Karen into the apartment. “Huh?”

“You questioned your place on the team sixteen times tonight. That’s up from yesterday’s twelve.” 

“What?” Peter wasn’t sure which he was more concerned about. The fact that Karen was keeping track or how high the number was. “Why are you keeping track of that? Aren’t there more important things we should be worrying about?”

“Seventeen.” 

“Waitwaitwait,” Peter blurted out. “Let’s not add that to the number. That’s really high. I mean, I’m impressed because it is so high but that’s probably not a good thing. Definitely not a good thing. Oh god, you’re not telling Mr. Stark about this, right? He’ll never let me join the Avengers.” 

“Peter, please remember to breathe. I will not send the collected data to Mr. Stark if you wish for him not to know. However, I do believe this is something you should discuss with him.” 

“Ah yes, let me just text Mr. Stark and tell him to make me an Avenger.” 

“You’re already an Avenger, Peter.” 

“See, but I’m not. I know who the Avengers are. I’ve seen their files. Mr. Stark keeps track of all of them and I’m not...I’m not on it. I’m just a kid who can’t stay out of a fight.” 

“So was Captain America.” 

“Huh?”

“According to Wikipedia, ‘Steven Grant Rogers, formally known as Captain America, has been described by friends and relatives as a “punk who didn’t know when to run away from a fight.”. Despite this, he has gone on to lead the most prestigious team of heroes on Earth.’” 

“But that’s Captain America and he’s well, he was destined for greatness.” 

“And so are you, Peter. You did not choose your powers but you have chosen to do good. Others in your position would not have made the same decision as you.” 

“And that’s supposed to make me special or something?” 

“Of course. You are the future. When the Avengers are gone the world will look to you to lead the next generation of heroes.” 

Peter, a leader? Just the idea sounded fake to him. He couldn’t lead. Who would want him to? Kate? Harley, Cassie or Shuri? If they did, a very big if, would Peter be able to? 

Karen thought so. “You’re already a leader in your own right. Kate listens to your suggestions. Harley looks to you for guidance in becoming a teenage hero. Cassie comes to you when she needs someone to talk to about what she’s going through. And Princess Shuri specifically requests you to lead her solo missions from Wakanda.” 

“Oh,” he said because that was all true. Every word Karen said was true. Peter wasn’t an Avenger, not like how he wanted, but he was a leader. He had friends who listened to him, friends who wanted him to succeed. “Oh.” 

“Please, don’t doubt yourself, Peter. You’ve accomplished more in your seventeen years than some will in their whole lives.” 

“Okay. I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try.” and Peter really meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> i was bribed with mike faist pictures to write this thank @lea 
> 
> come join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Pwah8sR) and watch me cry about tony stark at the endgame re-release


End file.
